Compromised
by Edengwen
Summary: The conversation between Erin and Frank in Secret Arrangements


**Compromised**

Frank was enjoying his quiet morning, none of his officers had been harmed. Their conviction rate was up and crime had been down all across the board. Now he was enjoying a good cup of coffee as he read through the pile of files that had been delivered to him be Baker which he needed to review for a couple of meetings that he had coming up.

He knew that he had two very important meetings about three operations that were underway to which he needed to have an update. Also, he knew that he would soon have a briefing with Garrett about what was said in the papers about his police force. A thing that was a common thing in his city. Most of it was rubbish, but they needed to make sure none of it could cause any serious problems.

However soon his door opened, and Baker appeared in the doorway. She knew that he would be more likely reading the files she had given to him when he had arrived that morning. He looked up at her waiting for her to speak with the coffee cup still in his hands.

"ADA Reagan to see you, sir." She said looking directly at him knowing that he would want to see his daughter.

Frank rested his cup on his desk before speaking, "Well, let's have her." He said releasing his cup on his desk.

Baker nodded and turned to where Erin was in the hallway. "Erin, he is all yours." She said and moved away from the door to let Erin into Frank's office.

Frank stood up from his desk collecting his half-drunk coffee cup. Erin walked into her father's office and looked at her father as she crossed her arms over her chest. A sign, Frank knew meant trouble but didn't let on in case something had happened between his daughter and his granddaughter again.

"Pleasant surprise," Frank said with a smile, he enjoyed having his little chats with his daughter. It was one thing that he had with her that he didn't have with his sons. He and Erin could talk about anything, they had always done so ever since she was a little girl. He guessed that Erin may have had an argument with Nicky again. Raising a teenage girl was a hard task which needed to be handled with care.

Baker closed the door soon after Erin had entered the office and returned to her desk. She didn't like the look on Erin's face when she had arrived at IPP. She could only guess that something had happened that she needed to talk to her father about. She made a quick note to hold any calls until they were done, and also thought about sending a message to Garrett but held off in case the problem was family related.

"Well, not for long," Erin said as she looked directly at her father.

Frank walked towards her with his coffee cup still in his hand, hoping that whatever she wanted to talk about wasn't serious. "Want some coffee?" He asked as he would normally. But something in Erin's face, he guessed that whatever happened made her worry even more than normal which meant he should also be worried.

"This meeting never happened," Erin said before moving towards the chairs near the coffee table that stood near the windows of her father's office and took a seat.

Frank sighed and joined his daughter in moving towards the seats, he guessed that he wasn't going to like what his daughter was about to tell him. However, he knew that also Erin wouldn't come to him unless it affected him and more clearly his police force.

"Well, as far as I can tell, you're just a dutiful daughter checking in on her dear old dad." He said as he joined Erin in the opposite chair to her, placing his coffee cup on the coffee table. It was a line he had used before when she had come all the way up to 1PP without a call beforehand. And it was a good line, because who was to question a daughter checking on her own father.

Erin looked directly at her father before she spoke, she made sure that she lowered her voice in case someone tried to overhear outside the office. Even though she knew that Baker would stop anyone from listening but she wasn't meant to be here.

"Heard in the halls that you have five detectives who are having remarkable success at getting statements, tips and confessions through interrogations," Erin said knowing that her father wouldn't be alarmed at that information because he most likely knew it. But she was worried.

Frank nodded, as he held his cup in his hand. "Can't argue with success."

Erin held her breath before speaking, "Actually the DA can. He's likened these detectives to baseball players batting .700." Erin knew that her father would soon get what she was talking about.

Frank was now worried, he had a feeling that he wasn't going to like where this conversation was going. "Not likely unless they're juicing."

Frank knew where this was going, the DA was questioning his detectives because they were too good at their jobs. Which in his mind was nothing but a good thing, he had trained his men to be the best that they could be. But now that wasn't enough. Someone was seeing their success as a problem. A problem that wasn't there.

Erin nodded before speaking again, "The DA is considering launching an investigation."

Frank sighed and looked at his daughter, the DA was stepping on his toes. But more clearly on the toes of his detectives.

"The NYPD has an arm for that," Frank stated, he did have a team of investigating any rumours that a detective had crossed the line. And more so if there were any problems that had come to light that may affect his department.

"So does the DA's office. Guess who wins?" Erin stated, knowing that if it came to a fight between the DA office and the NYPD, the DA would win. And they would have the backing of the Mayor's office too. Making her father fight this battle alone, which wouldn't end well.

Frank sighed and looked down, knowing now why Erin was here and why she had told him that this meeting could not come to light. Because they both knew someone on that list, someone that linked both himself and her. And he knew that it wasn't Jamie.

"And I can't call him on it, can I?" He asked knowing the answer before he got it. He could feel his temper getting the better of him, all he wanted to do was to go down to the DA's office and give the DA a piece of his mind. And demand him to tell him why he was attacking his detectives.

"We would both be compromised," Erin stated shaking her head slightly, and in that last statement, Frank knew.

Frank turned to look down at the floor, the DA was looking into Danny. He sighed, before looking back at his daughter. "Because Danny's on the list."

He knew that Danny was one of his best detectives and since he had joined Major Crimes, his conviction rate had gone up. He was closing more major crimes most other detectives with his service record.

Erin didn't nod, but she just looked at her father knowing how much this hurt him. Her own boss was gunning for her older brother, and she could do nothing to help him. Not without making him question her about remaining loyal to the DA.

There was nothing she could do but leave it in the hands of her father, to find a way to protect Danny if anything was found.

Frank just looked down and away. He had no idea how he was going to head this one off. He knew that he would need to inform Garrett of this news and see if he had any sources inside the DA's office that could get him any more information without letting on that they knew about the investigation which was going to be hard. The only person that could have told them was Erin and they would question her without a second thought.

But he needed to think of something and quickly before damage that could seriously destroy his detective's careers was done. And more so, his sons.


End file.
